


Imps and Foreigners

by sjofugl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battle, Bloody, Dragons, Fantasy, Folklore, Horror, Legends, M/M, Magic, Necromancy, Romance, Scandinavia, magi, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjofugl/pseuds/sjofugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This world does not take kindly to people with magical abilities, in Lukas's case the ability to bring the dead back to life. Every day he hides and tries to protect his little brother which he's brought back multiple times. When a fearsome Warrior named Matthias comes and finds out about his gifts, he tells Lukas his powers may actually be useful. But Lukas knows it's much deeper than just that and is determined to find out why Matthias is so fascinated with his powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imps and Foreigners

**Author's Note:**

> Name reference.
> 
> Lukas: Norway  
> Matthias: Denmark   
> Emil: Iceland.

Prologue: The Fate of the Butterfly 

A large Skipper Butterfly lay dead on the rocks near Skjern river. It was dusk and the orange sun set behind us. "It's awfully warm isn't it?" I said, the unusually hot summer air, maybe that's what killed the butterfly I thought. The little boy next to me frowned as he sat next to the bug, he obviously was upset to see such a lovely and pure creature dead. "Why do people always weep over the deaths of 'pretty' things? If it were a beetle or a spider you wouldn't be upset would you?" I asked him, in a calm and curious tone. He seemed upset by my words, still quite sad over the fate of the Large Skipper butterfly. 

"Lukas, it was so pretty, so nice, so delicate. Is that why it died?"

"I'm not sure Matthias, I just assume it was due to the summer heat, it's warmer than normal." I replied and started to walk away. "It's dead, everything eventually goes down that path." 

He sniffed and asked in an innocent voice "Why are you so heartless? You can't even pity it enough to bury it."   
Matthias looked at me with angry eyes as he picked up the dead bug. 

For some reason this made me feel a little nauseous. I thought I caused a rift between Matthias and me. I immediately went up to him and demanded to see the butterfly. "No! I don't trust you with it!" He yelled at me. I became angry and ripped it from him and kept it in my hands. He cried and begged me to give it back, even though I was obviously doing something. 

"Matthias," I said but he didn't hear me still trying to get the bug back. "Matthias," I said again but to no avail. "Matthias!" I shouted which finally got his attention. I opened my hands and the Large Skipper Butterfly flew out, perfect and healthy as ever. 

He made a huge smile and followed it in disbelief as it flew higher and farther away. "Lukas, how did you do that?" He asked me. 

"I don't know." I replied.


End file.
